


Discovery

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel, Ray, Michael and Gavin have joint rooms for the convention this year. It's no wonder they keep catching each other being intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

When Joel, Ray, Michael, and Gavin got joint rooms during the last convention, they thought nothing of it. The decision of who slept where was decided almost immediately, despite none of them knowing about the other's relationship. Michael and Gavin got one room, and Joel and Ray got the other. It was completely fine, until the first morning. Joel and Ray were both heavy sleepers, a fact that became known to Michael and Gavin when they could hear the alarm in their room blaring through their connected door.

"Should we go wake them up?" Gavin asked, fresh out of the shower and in a bathrobe. Michael had already washed up, in jeans and a tee, and shrugged. "I guess so. I'm tired of hearing that stupid fucking alarm. I can't believe they can sleep through that." So the two went to their joint door, quietly opening it and walking inside. They weren't expecting what they saw in the slightest. Ray and Joel were in bed together, cuddled close and sleeping peacefully, the smaller of the two in the other's arms.

"Well." Michael mumbled, staring wide-eyed at the scene. He walked over to their alarm and hit the snooze button, before turning up the volume as high as it could go. He had to all but drag the shell-shocked Gavin out of the room, shutting the door softly as the alarm went off again, and they could hear the squawks of surprise as it shook the two out of their dreams. "Michael what was-" Gavin was quieted by a finger on his lips, looking at it confused before looking at his boyfriend.

"Let's just act like we didn't see shit, okay?" Gavin went to argue before thinking for a moment and nodding in agreement. He didn't want to upset their friends by mentioning it, after all. The alarm was off now, and they could hear the two scrambling around their rooms to get ready, more than a little late now. Michael grabbed his phone to text Ray as Gavin got dressed.

_-How the hell did you guys sleep so late?_

The response took a while, Ray too busy in the shower to respond until afterwards.

**-Shut up. We'll be out soon.**

Michael chuckled and sat up from his relaxed position on his bed, looking at Gavin. The man had finished getting dressed and walked over, kissing him gently just as the joining door's knob turned. He pulled away as quick as he could, but they both stared at Joel and Ray, waiting to see if there was a reaction. "Sorry about that guys, ready for some food?" Ray piped up, looking as though he hadn't just seen them pulling away a few seconds too slow. He stayed quiet about it though, and if Joel had noticed it, he didn't react either, looking blissfully unaware of what they'd walked in on.

They all went out to breakfast together before heading to work, staying at the con all day. Once night fell they, along with the rest of their coworkers headed out to a few different parties, mainly held by big name companies they had ties with in some way or another. People party-hopped as they pleased, everyone enjoying themselves and getting their fill of food and drink.

By the time 1am arose, Michael and Gavin had both reached a dreamy state of drunkenness and were currently whispering sweet nothings to each other in an ignored corner of the party. Gavin kept trying to kiss him and Michael would giggle stupidly, batting him away and calling him an idiot until he relented, their lips meeting in a sloppy drunken kiss that tasted of Lone Star and Coors.

If anyone noticed them, they didn't say anything, too wrapped up in their own moments of blurry buzzedness to care. So they kissed as they liked, and it wasn't long before their pecks and smooches got a bit much to handle and they went looking for a place to have fun. They were giggling like teenagers as they snuck down a hallway and found a utility closet. Gavin pressed Michael into the door as he kissed him harshly, slowly opening it behind him as they stumbled into the room.

They were suprised to find it already lit up, and even more surprised to see a half-naked Ray getting necked by a tipsy Joel already inside. Both couples split apart, staring at each other wide-eyed. The ones who were drunk felt a bit sobered up rather quickly and they stood there for a good couple minutes before Ray finally spoke up. "So I guess it'd be an awkward time to say I saw you guys kissing this morning?" Michael and Gavin flushed a little, before Michael retorted. "Only if it's awkward to say we went to wake you guys up this morning and saw you sleeping in the same bed."

It was the other duo's turn to blush now and the silence swept in again. "Well, you guys were here first, so I guess we'll find a different closet to have sex in. Have fun." Michael winked as he pulled Gavin out of the room with him. The other two watched them leave, Ray peeking out as they went off hand in hand. "Hey guys, let's do a double date when we get back to Austin!" he called out after them, before getting pulled back in by Joel before he could hear a response. Gavin and Michael laughed together as they slowly wandered the halls. They could think about the date later, all that mattered now was finding a room to start back up where they left off before.


End file.
